ABC: KaiXRei drabbles
by Kyoki Hinote
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. The drabbles have nothing to do with each other unless I say otherwise. SLASH! KaiXRei .::. I is for Ice!
1. Asprin

Asprin – Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, it would be filled with Yaoi and never would have been finished… ;;  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shonen-ai, slash, whatever you call it, along with pointless fluff, and OOC-ness, mostly on Kai's part. But, this is simply because he has been with Rei for a while and has become accustomed to revealing his emotions and acting like a human, rather than a robot. Times change and so do people.

**(115 Words)**

Kai groaned, burying his face into his pillow.

Another day, another migraine.

He had spent the past year in Russia, tying up things with Voltaire, so the sudden change in the weather from Russia to China was wreaking havoc on his body.

"Headache?" his raven haired lover asked ever-so-helpfully.

"Mmph." Was Kai's answer. It was originally a "Yes," but had been muffled by aforementioned pillow.

Rei chuckled at hisblue haired lover's lack of coherency. Mornings were not for Kai Hiwatari…

"Want me to get you an asprin?" Rei asked.

Kai mutely nodded; his head felt like it was going to explode.

Rei came back, the asprin tablet poking between his lips. "Come and get it."

* * *

Wh00t! First drabble done. -beams- Yay!

Be nice and give this poor girl a review, ne? Pleeeeeaaaase!


	2. Blind

Blind - Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to say it? I don't own Kai and Rei!  
**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.  
**A/N: **This drabble is... strange. O.o

**(104 Words)**

It was like a weight that he hadn't known existed had been lifted. Like life without Rei was pointless and meaningless.

It was as though he had been born without sight, and, when Rei came into his life, he could see everything as it was meant to be seen.

Kai was able to feel again. Happiness, sadness, loneliness, excitement, anger… Even love.

Rei caused many senses in Kai to resurface, after being buried many years ago.

And it made Kai feel like a blind man seeing for the first time.

Luckily, Rei was there to help him through this strange, though not unwelcome, sensation.

* * *

Review? Please? Seriously guys, please review. I only got two reviews for the last drabble. I know how many of you read this, you know... Please review! -begs- 

Kai: You're pathetic... -.-;;

Kyoki: I know.


	3. Coffee

Coffee - Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer:** I no own Beyblade… -sniffle-  
**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.

**(164 Words)**

It was their routine every morning.

Kai would stumble downstairs to the kitchen in an early morning daze. Rei would hand him his coffee, hot and fresh. Kai would slump into a chair and nurse his coffee cup until he was capable of human speech, and was always completely awake by the time the others came down for breakfast.

This morning was different.

Kai stumbled down to the kitchen in his usual morning daze, his eyes slightly glazed with sleep and his hair a tad wilder than the norm. He slumped into a chair.

"Sorry Kai, no coffee today."

This vital information took about thirty seconds to soak into Kai's half-conscious brain.

"No… coffee?"

"No coffee. I'll buy some later today." Rei turned around to look at Kai for the first time that morning; he was asleep, head resting on the table.

Rei chuckled, placing a cup of coffee, with a lid to conceal the telltale smell, on the table in front of Kai.

* * *

Gotta love Rei being mischevious. XD

If you like it, tell me how much. Constructive criticism is always much appreciated.


	4. DDR

DDR - Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. I don't own Kai and Rei. There, are you happy now? -sob sob- Oh yeah, I don't own DDR, or the song Butterfly, either.  
**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.  
**A/N: **This was inspired by my parents getting Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2 for our family for Christmas. I love the song Butterfly. It's one of my favorites. So fun… I can only do beginner, though… but I'm getting better! Maybe… Oh, um, I'm kinda making up the steps here. The game is up in my sister's room and I'm too lazy to go up and see what the actual moves to the song are. There's not much slash in this chapter, though. I promise I'll make up for it!

**(310 words including lyrics. 232 words without lyrics.)**

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
__Ay, iyaiyai  
__A-a-a iyaiyai,  
__Where's my samurai?_

Right, left, left. Down, up, down. Right, left, right. Left, right, left. Up and down. Right and left. Up, down, up.

The moves ran through the phoenix's head, his feet responding in the appropriate manner. Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect.

Tyson was going down.

Rei gaped at the screen. Kai had gotten nothing but "Perfect," along with the occasional "Great," during which Rei's sensitive ears heard a miniscule growl from the phoenix's throat as his unexplainable need to be perfect kicked in.

_I've been searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
__Just to find, to find my samurai  
__Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in his net  
__Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Right right right. Left left left. Up up up. Down down down. Right right right. Left left left. Up up up. Down down down.

Kai's eyes narrowed. He was near the end of the song. He was determined to finish it off with perfects, beat Tyson's high score (even though he already did much earlier in the song) and get the highest score possible.

The slate haired teen's determination made the tiger smile. Although Kai hid his fatigue well, (this was the tenth song he and Tyson had competed in) Rei could tell he was tired. Tiny beads of sweat had collected on the back of his neck and his breathing was faster than normal.

_Ay, ay, ay,  
__I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__Make the colors in the sky  
__Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
__Green, black and blue,  
__Make the colors in the sky_

Left. Up. Down. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Right and left.

Perfect.

"This isn't over Kai! One more song!"

Rei sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Review pweeeaaaaase... Constructive criticism is always much appreciated, but just a simple review is good! 


	5. Eggs

Eggs - Kai X Rei Drabble

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer:** I own… uhh… I own my Gamecube! And that's about it…

**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so horrendously long! Gomen neeeee! Don't kill me! E was giving me a really hard time, I couldn't think of anything, then there was this whole moving-across-the-country fiasco. As I'm typing this, I'm in a family-friend's basement, 'cause our new house is being renovated and we can't move in yet… Anyway, enough excuses! On with the fluff!

**(218 Words)**

"Kai, it's a good thing you've never had to cook for yourself, or you would have died."

"I know, Rei. You don't have to tell me that."

Rei sighed. "You are a good assistant, though. If I ignore the fact that you keep stealing tastes of whatever it is that I'm cooking."

"All of your cooking is so delicious, I just can't help myself." Kai smirked when he succeeded in making Rei's face turn red.

"Just go get the flour from the pantry, Kai."

"Hai, hai…"

Seconds later, Kai reappeared with the flour. Rei smiled.

"Thank you Kai."

"Hn."

Laughing, Rei decided it was about time Kai did something other than fetch things and steal tastes while Rei cooked.

"Kai, you can at least crack an egg, right?"

Defending his pride, Kai quickly answered, "Of course. I'm not completely incompetent when it comes to cooking."

"Well then, try. Crack two eggs into the bowl."

Kai took an egg, cracking it against the hard counter. He pushed his thumb into the crack that had been formed with his hand over the bowl, and the egg cracked open.

Rei and Kai looked into the bowl.

"..."

"Kai! You got eggshell all in the batter!"

Rei made a new batch of chocolate chip cookie dough without Kai helping to break eggs.


	6. Family

Family - Kai X Rei Drabble

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade… -sniffle- Quit reminding me!

**Warnings:** …Do I have to put these _again?_ I think you know by now…

**(227 Words)**

Kai and Rei sat in the living room of Kai's mansion, just talking about anything that came to mind. And that was a lot, thanks to Rei's constant subject changes.

"Kai, what's your family like? I mean, besides the psycho grandfather thing!" Rei winced at how that came out.

Kai was unfazed. "My father's side is very boring; all businessmen. My mother's side, however, was filled with singers, dancers, Olympic Gold winners, scientists… You name it, one of them did it. I'll be right back, Rei." Kai disappeared into another room, returning with a small cardboard box filled with newspaper clippings and photos.

He spread a couple out on the desk. Pointing to a beautiful woman with light blue hair and red eyes, he said "This is my mother, Leena Hiwatari. She was a famous singer, and very kind. Her brother, Alexei Ivanov, was a scientist." Kai pointed to a man with blue eyes and red hair in a strange style that resembled that of a certain red head Rei knew…

"Wait… Ivanov? Is he Tala's…?"

"Yes, my uncle was Tala's father."

"You're related to Tala?"

"Yes, I am related to Tala."

"You're Tala's cousin!"

"Yes, I am Tala's cousin."

"You and Tala are--"

Kai cut Rei off with a kiss. "_Yes_, Rei. Tala is my cousin. Now please, shut up." He said, kissing Rei again.

Rei complied.


	7. Gum

Gum - Kai X Rei Drabble

Written by Kyoki Hinote

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade… -sobs-

**Warnings:** …

**(268 Words)**

You know that saying, "You learn something new every day"? Well, Kai's lesson today was, "Never leave Takao unsupervised during an interview."

Because of the stupid pig, he now had more bubblegum than Max had sugary candies. And that was _way_ too much for his own good.

_Flashback_

Takao was sitting in a small room, talking to a reporter. He was grinning and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I have one more question for you, Takao. What does the team do to get ready for a match? Besides training?"

"I wear my lucky socks to every match! Rei says they stink and Kai says he's going to burn them if I don't let Rei wash them, but that would wash the luckiness away! You can't wash the **lucky socks**! That's just _wrong!_"

The reporter looked slightly disturbed, but continued on. "So, what does everyone else do? Do you know?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Maxie eats ten chocolate bars and bounces off the walls for about an hour, Rei takes a really _really_ long bath, Kenny… doesn't really do anything, he's just on his laptop the whole time, and Kai chews bubblegum."

"Bubblegum?"

"Yep! Bubblegum. Lots of it, too. I think he chewed through sixteen pieces once. I asked Rei about it and he says it's Kai's nervous habit… Whatever that is."

The reporter immediately pounced (not literally) on this piece of information and pounded information out of Takao, like "What kind of bubblegum does he chew?" and "What brand?"

Meanwhile, Rei had to threaten Kai with the couch for two months if he tried to kill Takao.


	8. Hot Tub

Hot Tub – Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer: **I no own. You no sue.  
**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.  
**A/N:** I like this chapter. It's very cute. This is how I imagine Kai would act in a hot tub or hot spring. Hey, he's a phoenix and phoenix's are fire birds, so it would make sense that they like warm things, right? Right? Yeah. I thought so. **_I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! It's been typed up forever, I was just discouraged by the complete lack of any reviews at all for the last three chapters... (cough)Review!(cough)_**

**(110 Words)**

Kai sighed, feeling his muscles relax in the steaming water.

_Waaarm,_ his mind cooed. _Warm is gooood…_

Rei smiled softly at the look of pure bliss on the phoenix's face.

"Relaxed, Kai-koi?"

"Hnn."

A quick, mental scan through his Kai-to-Japanese dictionary confirmed that this particular 'Hnn' meant "Yes!"

Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the Russian. Well… Kai was more relaxed than he thought…

Rei laughed. "Kai-koi, if you could purr, right now you would be."

"Shut up, Kitten." The bluenette responded half-heartedly. It **was** true, after all…

Rei stuck his tongue out at the phoenix. _It's nice to see you like this, though…_

* * *

Yeah, I know, Kai's OOC. I'm trying to keep him in character, I promise! It wasn't too bad, was it? 

Click the little button and tell me how much I suck!


	9. Ice

Ice - Kai X Rei Drabble  
Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer:** I own Beyblade! Honestly I do! Oh, and gullible is not in the dictionary.  
**Warnings: **Same as every other chapter. Slash and OOC-ness due to Kai no longer being an emotionless prick. Times change and so do people.  
**A/N: **Not sure where the idea for this one came from… It's… interesting. O.o And very abstract. Kinda reminds me of Blind. Ah well. **I dedicate this chapter to SoraItou! **

Yes, I know it is very short. I'm not sure what I can do to make it longer... -.-;;

**(138 Words)**

It was cold. Very cold.

Kai felt a shiver run up his spine as the harsh wind blew against his back.

He despised the cold. It reminded him of every horrible thing that had happened to him. And worse: It reminded him of himself.

He had been cold. Cold as ice that was never going to melt. But he did. Rei, his sun, his life, his everything, had managed to melt the coldest ice in the darkest regions of his heart.

Night after night he awoke in an ice cold sweat, suffering from nightmares where his coldness finally drove Rei away. But Rei never left. The warm arms embracing him, offering him protection and comfort, proved that.

As sure as the sun rising each day, Rei stayed. Stayed to melt the ice around the heart of one Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Whatever you do, don't review. Honestly. Don't. Why, of course I'm not using reverse psychology, why would I do that? 


End file.
